Humidifiers are widely used in people's daily life. An air humidifier is enabled to operate when water is added to a tank of the humidifier by a user, and the humidifier may convert the water in the tank into water mist and spread the water mist into air through a pneumatic device. Thus air humidity can be increased, and fresh air is provided.